Searching
by xXXKhrixiaxHikariXXx
Summary: One girl and her search for someone near and dear to her heart. Eventual OC/OC. Other pairings unknown for now. Shojou-Ai, Swearing, Angst, Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Look what I found, my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Thought I'd fix it up and put it on here.

Oh, and credit goes to talinsquall for helping me out with the battle scene.

-XxX-

**_A young blond sat against a palm tree overlooking the ocean, his fingers skilfully strumming upon the strings of a sitar. The blonde's aqua eyes were closed as he hummed along with the familiar tune he was playing._**

"**_Myde!"_**

**_The blond stopped playing before he looked up at the raven-haired girl coming towards him. Upon seeing her, he smiled brightly._**

"**_Hey Myrii"._**

**_She plonked herself down onto the blanket he was sitting on and handed over one of the blue ice-cream popsicles she was holding._**

"**_Thanks" Myde said before he wolfed down the frozen treat._**

**_Myrii laughed at the look he had on his face as he licked his lips clean. It was simple moments like this the two enjoyed most._**

**_Suddenly everything was nearly covered in darkness. Myrii turned to face the older blond boy but he was no longer there._**

"**_Myde? Myde! Where are you?!" The raven-haired girl started running, adrenaline rushing through her veins as the ground began to crack and fall into the ever-growing darkness._**

**_Finally, after running for what seemed like an eternity she found the blond she was looking for. The raven-haired girl was relieved that he was alright._**

"**_Myde!"_**

**_Upon hearing his name, Myde turned around to face Myrii and smiled sadly at the raven-haired girl. Before she could come any closer, he faded away into darkness…_**

"MYDE!" Myrii screamed into her pillow as she awoke from her nightmare. The raven-haired girl breathed deeply as she sat up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Getting up from out of bed, Myrii got washed and dressed before she made her way to the Coliseum.

Upon first coming to the Coliseum, the raven-haired girl knew that to be ranked in the top rounds she would have to pair up with someone. Someone that complimented her fighting style. What Myrii was looking for was a level-headed dual-wielder who used Firaga or any other type of fire-based magic.

Phil ended up introducing her to the one warrior in the Coliseum he knew who was a dual-wielder. "Myrii, meet Xelruna".

"It's nice to meet you". Xelruna raised an eyebrow Myrii bowed formally to her, she merely shrugged it off though as just being a habit.

"You're my new partner, huh? I hope the saying 'looks can be deceiving' is true when it comes to you".

With that said, Xelruna turned and walked away leaving a snarling Myrii behind.

Fortunately for Myrii she'd soon get a chance to prove Xelruna right.

-XxX-

Taking her place by the red-head, Myrii summoned her two Keyblades into her hands and assumed a battle-ready position.

Xelruna couldn't help but feel a little impressed. She'd heard of someone who could wield a keyblade before – Hell, all the worlds did – but she'd never heard of anyone who could wield two.

The red-head smirked before summoning her weapons with a flick of her wrists. "Hm, so you're a Keyblader… I hope you won't disappoint me and that you'll put on a good show".

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Water DRAAAAGONNN!"

Xelruna raised her eyebrows. "What the fuck? Am I on crack or did the old goat just say that we're fighting a fucking water dragon?"

"Yeah he definitely did, though I wonder how much of a fight it'll be able to put up considering there's no water here".

As if on cue, the stadium floor was suddenly filled with water that reached past their knees. When the gate opened the dragon glided towards the duo at high speed before it blasted a large jet of water from its mouth.

After dodging the attack, Xelruna charged towards the beast and fired a few shots at it with her pyro tonfas. However, her attacks proved to be ineffective.

The water dragon blasted another jet of water and the red-head dodged it again. However, she wasn't able to dodge its tail in time before it smacked against her stomach, causing her to crash into the wall behind her and fall to the ground unconscious.

It was a while before Xelruna managed to regain consciousness. When she did the red-head blinked in surprise upon discovering she'd been lying on a thick sheet of ice.

At hearing the cheering crowd and the sound of something heavy hit against the floor, Xelruna looked up just in time to watch Myrii flip down to gracefully land beside the thoroughly defeated water dragon.

Banishing her Keyblades, the raven-haired girl made her way over to her battle partner.

"I didn't disappoint you too much, did I?" the Keyblader joked before extending out her hand for the pyro to take, Xelruna smirked as she grabbed on and Myrii pulled her up. "Nah, not at all… Partner".

-XxX-

"Here".

Myrii blinked then stared, a little bit surprised at what the red-head was offering her.

A blue ice-cream popsicle

"What? You don't like it or something?" The Keyblader shook her head and accepted the salty frozen treat. "No, I like it… it's my favourite actually".

Xelruna wasn't sure of what to make of her battle partner's expression. "What's up? Something on your mind?"

Myrii was silent for a while before she spoke. "It's just… it reminds me of my brother".

_Her brother?_

"Then why are you pairing up with me instead of him then? Is he not a good fighter or something?"

Shoving the rest of the ice-cream into her mouth in a very uncharacteristic manner, she tried to choke back tears by swallowing it down but they still came.

"He disappeared along with our planet".

The red-head was confused. Was she feeling… empathy?

"I still think he's alive somewhere though, hopefully I'll be able to find him one day".

"Maybe I could help you out then. They always say two heads are better than one, right?" _That and I want to figure out what that was all about just then._

Wiping away her tears, the raven-haired girl nodded. "But why would you want to help me? We've only just met and you're willing to go gallivanting across the worlds for someone you don't even know?"

Xelruna simply shrugged. "Meh, a little adventure never hurt anyone. Besides… it's not like I don't know what it's like to have your brother and planet do a disappearing act on you".

"Are you searching for him too?" The pyro shook her head. "He's long gone. More importantly though, I know this may be hard but can you tell me what exactly happened to your brother?"

"Well, it all started when the Heartless attacked our planet"…

-XxX-

**Furiously slicing away at the enemy, the two Keybladers ended up standing back-to-back.**

**Myrii's eyes soon widened though as she felt the ground beneath her start to crack away. Acting quickly, she pushed her brother out of harm's way.**

**Myde looked on in shock-horror as he watched his sister fall through the ground. "M-Myrii? Myrii!"**

"**I'm still here!"**

**The blond was filled with relief as he saw that the raven-haired girl had somehow managed to cling to the edge of the still-existing ground by Graceful Edge's teeth and her hand. Rushing forward, the older Keyblader held out his Ocean's Chorus to her. "Here, grab on!"**

**Grabbing hold of the weapon, Myrii felt as if her heart had lept into her throat as the part of ground her Keyblade was stuck in crumbled and broke away. "Don't let go!"**

"**I won't!"**

**It was then, that more of the Heartless started advancing upon the blond from behind. Myrii's eyes widened as she saw that her brother hadn't noticed them.**

"**Myde, look out!"**

**It was too late though, as the Heartless swarmed upon the older Keyblader. As he attempted swatting them away there was only one scenario that played out in his head. Just one.**

"**Myrii… I'm sorry".**

**The raven-haired girl was about to ask what her brother was apologising for, that is, until he let go. As she fell into darkness, the last thing Myrii saw was the blond dissapear in a flash of light.**

"**MYDE!"**

-XxX-

Xelruna was silent for a moment as she took all of the Keyblader's story in. "So the Heartless stole his heart, huh?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "I don't know, maybe".

"Maybe? No, that is what happened. The guy was swarmed by Heartless. there's no way he could've survived"…

"SHUT UP!" Myrii shouted angrily, shoving the pyro down onto the bench, she pointed Ocean's Chorus at the red-head's neck. "What do you know about it, huh? Are you some kind of Heartless expert?"

"No, I'm"…

"Exactly you're not, so how do you know? How do you know there's no way he could've survived?!"

"Because I fucking didn't!"

At hearing that, the Keyblader's anger melted into complete confusion. "Wait, what?"

Pushing her away, Xelruna got up and was about to leave, but was stopped by Myrii grabbing hold of her wrist. "Wait, what do you mean 'because I didn't'?"

Sighing in resignation, the red-head sat back down and placed the hand the raven-haired girl had just released against her chest.

Initially blushing at the intimate contact, the Keyblader's eyes widened and she flinched away as she felt the absence of a heartbeat.

"You know how I said that I knew what it felt to have your planet and brother disappear? Well, I wasn't lying. Me and my brother ended up like this after we were swarmed by Heartless. Now we're just Nobodies".

"Nobodies?"

"You know about Heartless but not Nobodies? Ok. When the Heartless steal a person's heart, their body doesn't just disappear".

Myrii's eyes went wide with shock and surprise. "It doesn't?"

The red-head couldn't help but chuckle at her battle partner's expression before continuing on.

"No, it doesn't. Either one of two things will happen. One, they'll end up as a Dusk, an overgrown purse with arms and legs that has the same attitude as a Heartless. Or, two"…

"Yes, go on".

Xelruna sighed. "Or, two… they will still look the same as they did before, but without hearts they're… incapable of feeling any emotions… at all".

The Keyblader shook her head in disbelief. "But that's… no. A person can't just not feel anything. Even without a heart".

"They can and they do. Me and, from the sounds of it, your brother both".

Myrii opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again, not knowing what to say she sat in silence. It took her a few moments before speaking again.

"Then, when I find him, I'll try to figure out a way to get his heart back so he can feel again. Yours too".

With a laugh, the pyro smirked at her answer. "Well, let's fucking go then".


	2. Chapter 2

I've finally decided to delete Of Magic and Keyblades. Why? I thought it made this seem like some side-story to give Myrii and Xelruna background rather than their main story. Also, to be honest, it was pretty much a copy of someone else's fanfiction which I wanted them to be in. Don't let this put you off my work though, I don't do that kind of thing anymore.

Anyways, about this chapter. I hope I made Xelruna's growing of feelings believable.

-XxX-

Silence filled the air between the two females as they sat aboard the Gummi ship. Having never really liked silence, Xelruna decided to break it.

"So… where do we start?"

Myrii frowned. Where to start? If she knew that, she'd be a lot closer to finding her brother than she was right now.

"Let me guess, you don't know".

The Keyblader sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't".

"Well, I suppose… there's the Organisation".

"Organisation?"

"Uh-hm. They're a group made up of Nobodies like me who… well, I don't really know what they do. Maybe after he became a Nobody, they recruited him as a member".

"Really? Then where are they? How do we find them?"

"Uh… sorry, I don't know"._ Oh, I do. Hell will freeze over before I ever go back there again._

"Oh. That's… thats too bad". Upon seeing Myrii's downcast expression, knowing she was probably more upset than she let on, Xelruna felt as if something had dropped to the pit of her stomach. What was it?

Oh, that's right. It was guilt.

"But I do know they walk around in big black coats. That should help, right? Myrii nodded. "A little bit".

It was then that the Gummi ship finally stopped and they got off. Looking around, the pyro frowned. "We looking for your brother here?"

"Well, no. I'm just getting some supplies. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll just wait over there". Xelruna pointed at a nearby bench. "See you in a bit".

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute". As the two parted ways, the red-head slumped down on the bench and pulled out a small lighter from her coat pocket. Flicking it on and off, she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts.

_What is this woman doing to me? Nobodies don't feel. They can't. So why? Why does she make me… feel like this?_ Sighing, the red-head then wondered about something she'd caught a glimpse of.

_His plans, do they revolve around the all-conquering hero that saved the Worlds? Or… will anyone with a Keyblade do? Myrii could be in danger. More importantly, do I even care? Would I care if anything ever happened to her?_

As the thought crossed her mind, she felt an ache in her chest. Apparently, that was a yes.

_Well…_ A maniacal smirk lit up her face. _If he wants her, he'll have to come and fucking get her. Any of his hooded goons come near her, they'll get a face-full of Hellfire._

Seeing Myrii coming back, the red-head clicked the lighter off and shoved it back in her pocket before getting up to meet her companion_._

"You got what you needed, right? So, where to next?"

The raven-haired girl frowned and shrugged. "I don't know".

"Well, I did see a board with the Gummi ship's timetable on it. Why don't we just pick a place from off of there?"

"Ok".

Walking up to said board, they squinted to read the list of places that were written down.

"Coliseum? No, we just came from there so there's no point in going back".

"For now. Hmm… What about TwilightTown? I've never been there before and the ship will be arriving soon".

"Sure, why not".

-XxX-

Waking up on her spot on the sofa to the sound of a scream, Xelruna turned to look up at Myrii and frowned at the sight of tears falling from aqua-coloured eyes.

Having arrived to Twilight Town at the time that they had, they had decided to find somewhere to rest up for the night and start their search the next day. This was currently why they were sharing a room in an inn together.

Getting up, the red-head went over to the bed to sit with the sobbing Keyblader. "Hey, you alright?"

Jumping at the sound of the older woman's voice, Myrii drew a few deep shuddering breaths before giving her a small nod. "Ju-ju-just a nightmare. A-about when… when Myde… when he"…

"When he disappeared".

The tears started all over again. "I-it's all m-my fault".

Pulling the raven-haired girl into her arms, she gave her a reassuring hug. "It was not your fault. From what you told me, I can tell you fought as hard as you could. You're a very capable fighter, you should be proud of that. Your brother just wanted to protect you, just like you tried to protect him. It was his choice so stop blaming yourself"

Normally Myrii would've felt weird about another woman touching her like this. At the moment though she didn't care if Xelruna was a man or a woman, she just wanted to be held and told everything wasn't her fault.

They sat like this in silence for what felt like hours before they finally let go.

"Thank you".

"No problem".

As the red-head was about to get off from the bed, Myrii stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist. The Keyblader's mouth then opened and closed several times, giving up on what she was trying to say, she merely lifted the corner of the covers and motioned for the pyro to get in.

"I-I don't want to be alone".

Not hesitating for even a second, Xelruna accepted the invitation and slipped into the bed. "Do you want to go to sleep yet?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "No, not yet. Why don't we just talk for a while?"

"Talk? Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

She paused to think for a moment. "… Hm, how about… you? Uh, I mean, I barely know you. The only thing I know about you is the same you know about me, that you have a brother and your planet's gone. Tell me about them".

"Ok, I guess you deserve to know a little more about me". _Especially considering what you're doing to me._

"Hm, where to start? I came from a World known as Gaia. Me and my brother, we grew up in an orphanage in the slums. I don't really want to talk about that though. That part was… well, it was kind of a downer. Besides, we left all that behind when we joined the Turks".

"Turks?"

"Uh-hm. Had a codename and everything. Good times. Well, mostly anyways".

"So, is Xelruna your real name then?"

The Nobody shook her head. "Xelruna's just the letters of my name jumbled up with an x thrown in for… well, I don't really know why".

"You do remember your real name though, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember it. Not telling you what it is though".

"What? Why not?"

Xelruna frowned as she felt her cheeks heat up a little. "Because, it's embarrassing".

Myrii merely rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad. Come on, tell me. Please?"

The pyro frowned. She wanted to say no, she really did, but the Keyblader was now staring back at her with puppy-dog eyes. Remembering from past experiences, she knew no one could really resist the power of puppy-dog eyes. Not even Sephiroth.

Then again, Zack Fair had always been quite irresistable.

Sighing in resignation, Xelruna finally gave in. "Ok! Fine! … Ru-Runela".

Myrii couldn't help giggling a little at the red-head's reddening cheeks. "It's not that embarassing. I think it's kind of pretty".

"Well… thanks, I guess. Anyway, I told you what you , wanted to know, now it's your turn".

The Keyblader blinked in confusion. "My turn?"

"Yes. And don't skip any of the details, I want to know everything".

"Uh, ok. My World's name was Ferelynn. The place where my brother and I lived was a kingdom near the ocean. The Kingdom of Mariana. I was… well, I was its princess".

"Oh! So that's what was up with the fancy curtsying when we met. So… if you were a princess, you had to have some big fancy title, right?"

"Yes, I did. I suppose… you want me to tell you what it was".

"Well, I did tell you my name and that was embarrassing for me. Also, not to put any pressure on you or anything, you're kind of the only person I've told. But like I said, no pressure".

Myrii sighed, her face now turning the same shade that Xelruna's had earlier. "Fine, I'll tell you. Ju-just don't repeat it, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Now go on, tell me".

"… Princess Myrii Elysia Celestine Apolanis".

The Nobody grimaced. "And I thought my name was bad".

L-like I said, don't repeat it. Ever".

"Of course".

After giving Myrii a moment to recover from her embarrassment, they continued to talk on until she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

As she too was about to drift off, something crossed Xelruna's mind. _These feelings Myrii keeps dragging out of me, could one of them be love?_

The Nobody shook her head_. No, stupid question. That's something you need to have a heart to feel._

Closing her eyes with a sigh, she allowed herself a small smile. _If I could though, I'd love her._


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, we get to see some canon characters. Yay!

Also, there's a reason why I made Xelruna originally come from FF7. Said reason will be explained later on.

-XxX-

"So, how are we going to do this?"

Myrii thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we could ask around and see if anyone knows anything".

"Sounds good. We should split up, we'll be able to cover more ground that way".

"Ok. But how will we let each other know if we find anything?"

The Keyblader then blushed as Xelruna placed both hands on her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Connection made".

"Connection?"

"Uh-hm. A mental connecction. Now if I find anything I can tell you via my mind".

Myrii's eyes went wide as she took in what the red-head had just said. "You can't read my mind, can you?"

Xelruna smirked. "I can if I want to. Don't worry, I'd only look at what's relevant to our search. All your secrets are safe with you".

Before she could say any more, the pyro waved and walked off. Cheeks red, the raven-haired girl crossed her arms and huffed.

_Stupid Nobody_.

Sighing, she went off in the opposite direction and began her search. Going from person-to-person, Myrii held up a picture she'd drawn of her brother's face and asked if they'd seen anyone who looked like him. Unfortunately no one had.

Almost about to give up, the Keyblader came across an ice cream stall. Her hopes rised as she saw they served sea-salt ice cream.

"Excuse me?" She approached the stall owner. "Have you seen anyone who looks like this?" Holding up the picture to them, the stall owner took a good look at the drawing before shaking their head. "Sorry miss, I haven't".

"Oh, ok then". Slipping it back into her pocket, the Keyblader was about to turn to leave when a thought occurred to her. "Um, I don't suppose… you've seen anyone walking around in a big black coat, have you?"

"Why yes, I have. They come and buy ice cream here on a regular basis".

"Really? Thank you". With a hopeful look on her face, the raven-haired girl ran off to find this certain person that could possibly lead her to her brother.

How hard could it be, right?

-XxX-

While Myrii trailed the town's streets, Xelruna climbed up to the top of the clock tower. Being able to look down at everything below, it was as good a place as any to look for someone.

Now that she thought about it, the red-head had absolutely no idea what Myrii's brother looked like. So, even if she did manage to find him, she wouldn't know that she had.

_I should've asked before I left. Oh well._

Closing her eyes in concentration, the Nobody riffled through memories until she found one that showed her what she wanted. When she found one, the pyro smirked as she got a good look at the man.

_Damn, being pretty sure does run in the family_.

_"W-what are you doing?"_

Even though Xelruna couldn't see her face, she could tell the Keyblader was blushing and it only made her smirk even more.

_"Nothing"._ The red-head put on a fake innocent tone. _"Just looking. You didn't tell me what your brother looked like. I can't find something if I don't know what I'm looking for"._

_"You could've just asked"._

_"Could've, would've, should've. You find anything yet?"_

Myrii sighed. _"No, not yet"._

_"Well, I'll let you know if I find anything"._

With a quick goodbye, the Nobody closed the connection and sighed. Pausing to think for a moment, she then looked into the only other mind she was connected to. Closing the connection, she cursed at having seen what she hadn't wanted to have seen.

_Damnit, he is a member of the Organisation. I know I said I wouldn't let Superior Asshole and his hooded goons get anywhere near her, but that's going to be hard now since her brother's one of them. And then there's my brother._

Taking out her lighter, Xelruna flicked it on and off as she tried to think on what to do. Immediately, she stopped what she was doing as she remembered a few members of the Organisation would come to this town on a regular basis. Cursing once again, the pyro shoved the lighter back into her pocket and started to climb down the clock tower.

Sure, if Myrii could take down a Water Dragon single-handedly, she'd be able to hold her own going up against these guys. However, the red-head couldn't help worrying. She knew one of the Nobodies quite well and she knew he wouldn't hold back and would resort to using any means to take out what he perceived to be a threat to either him or the Organisation.

She just hoped she'd be able to reach the Keyblader in time before a battle could happen. The Nobody knew no good could ever happen if she lost the former princess.

-XxX-

Myrii sighed. She'd been walking around for what almost seemed like an hour and still, no sign of anyone wearing a big black coat. She was starting to think this was all becoming so hopeless.

_Why is it when I'm trying to find someone, I can't ever find them?_

Lost in thought, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until…

SMACK

"Uh, I'm sorry!"

Blinking in confusion, her eyes then went wide as she realised what she'd just seen.

Someone in a big black coat.

Getting up from off of the ground, the Keyblader dusted herself off before she started to run after them. Not entirely sure what she'd do if she actually caught up to them.

When she did, Myrii noticed the two of them were surrounded by Heartless. Summoning her Keyblades, the raven-haired girl easily made quick work of them.

The blond Nobody dropped his Keyblade and stared back at her slack-jawed in shock.

"What?"

Shaking his head, he tried to regain his composure. "N-nothing".

"Nothing? Something's more like it. Quite something I'd say".

Turning round, Myrii jumped as she saw the owner of the voice. For staring right back at her, minus the eyes and the facial tattoos, was a man who could've very well been the male version of her… battle partner? Companion? Friend? She wasn't entirely sure what they were.

_Oh, that's right. Xelruna did mention she had a brother. But didn't she say he was long gone?_

"Hello… Axel". The female Nobody smirked at the look on his face. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost".

"I thought you were dead".

"Well, you're not the only one who can play the 'fake death'card. Not like I haven't done it before".

"So… what are you doing here. And with a Keyblader no less".

"Same as you". The red-headed woman then went over towards Myrii and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Making sure no harm comes to her". As she said this, she stared into the blond Nobody's eye and made a connection. Just in case she needed to do what she felt was necessary.

The tension in the air around them was so thick, it was almost suffocating. Finally thinking enough was enough, the pyro decided to speak up.

"Roxas, we should go".

Xelruna nodded in agreement. "We should go too Myrii".

"But"…

"We should go". The red-headed woman spoke more sternly this time. Pulling the Keyblader along, she glanced over her shoulder and gave Axel a look that pretty much said 'we'll talk later'.

"Ok, ok. I'm going! Just… remove your arm from me. Please".

"Oh, ok then". When the pyro did as she was told, the two women went back to the inn where they stayed for another night.

-XxX-

Later, after Myrii had fallen asleep, Xelruna decided to have that talk she planned on having with the other red-headed Nobody.

_"Axel, we need to talk"._

_"You don't have to worry, I told Roxas not to mention to anyone what happened today. Xemnas doesn't know that you're not dead"._

_"Well, thank you. That's very nice of you but no, that's not what I needed to talk to you about"._

_"What is it then?"_

_"I don't know what Xemnas is planning, but whatever it is, it obviously involves the keyblade. Question is, does he just want the guy who saved all the Worlds"."…_

_"Sora"._ Axel pointed out.

_"Yes, him. Or, will any Keyblader will do. The point I'm trying to make is, don't tell anyone about Myrii"._

Axel's voice took on a tone of curiosity._ "Why?"_ When he didn't get a response, his lips pulled up into a smirk. _"Oh, I get it"._

_"You get what?"_

_"You and Myrii. Shame it won't last. After all, we Nobodies can never hope to become Somebodies… Rayne"._

_"Maybe you're right. But being around Myrii, I'm starting to feel like something instead of just nothing. I'm starting to think us becoming Nobodies wasn't some punishment for all the people we killed over the years"._

The red-head rolled his eyes. _"Of course it's not. Besides, there'll never be enough punishment for all the people in Sector 7 who died that day"._

"_I guess that's true. Anyway, like I said, don't tell anyone about Myrii"._

_"Remind me again why not?"_

_"Because, if you do, I'll blow your brains out"._

The male Nobody's eyes went wide. _"What?! You can do that?"_

_"Yes. Quite easily actualy. Just the snap of my fingers and 'boom', no more Axel"._

_"Ok, ok! Fine! I won't tell anyone"._

_"Good boy"._


	4. Chapter 4

To bugger with what Birth By Sleep or Dream Drop Distance says, I still believe that Reno is Axel's Somebody. I guess that just shows how much I've been influenced by a certain fanfiction writer.

Also, not that I want to come off as sounding like some needy attention-seeking bitch, I would like it if I got some reviews on this thing. The same goes for my Hetalia fanfiction. As you've already noticed, I'm quite a slow writer so they won't make me write faster like they do for most people on here. However, it would be nice if I could get some feedback so I can have an idea as to what I might be doing wrong or right. No flames though please.

-XxX-

**A Few Months Late**r

Once again, the two women were back in Twilight Town in search of Myrii's brother. They'd come quite close to catching him in the Coliseum a while back but other than that, they hadn't had very much luck.

Splitting up, Xelruna climbed up to the top of the clock tower and saw the one person that could possibly help.

"You're back here again, huh? I thought you'd be out looking for that little blond porcupine of yours".

Silence.

"Oh, I see. You haven't found him yet, have you?"

The red-headed woman easily dodged the chakram, letting it safely imbed itself into the space behind her. Tsking, the pyro merely pulled the circular-shaped weapon out from where it had struck and threw it back.

"Is this really how you treat family now?"

With the snap of his fingers, the weapon vanished. "What do you want?" Axel growled, not really in the mood to deal with her right now.

"It's more about what you want. You want to find Roxas, I might just know where to find him".

The male Nobody froze. Turning round, he stared deep into her eyes. His own widened as he saw she was serious.

"Ok, tell me then. Where is he?"

"Nuh-uh-uh. I'm not going to tell you just yet. There's something I want you to do for me".

"Something to do for you?" The red-head's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is it?"

Xelruna merely rolled her eyes at the look he was giving her. "Don't worry, it's nothing you can't handle. I just need you to keep tabs on a certain member of that Organisation of yours".

Axel rose a curious eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Number IX".

The red-head almost fell off the clock tower as he burst out laughing. "Demyx? I thought you were going say someone important like Mansex or something, but Demyx?"

"Glad to see how funny you think this is. Have fun trying to find Roxas on your own".

At hearing that, his laughter was quickly replaced with a look of panic. "Wait! No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"So you'll do it then?"

"Yes! Now tell me whhere Roxas is".

Xelruna couldn't help laughing a little at the other Nobody. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you. He's been kidnapped by a man named DIZ who has him trapped inside a virtual Twilight Town".

Giving her his thanks, Axel got up and opened a Corridor of Darkness. Before stepping through, h turned to ask the pyro one last question.

"Why are you so interested in Demyx anyway?"

"It's none of your business, but it's to do with the person that's most important to me. I'd do anything for her. You understand that now, right… Reno?"

With a smirk, both he and the portal vanished. Leaving Xelruna standing there alone.

She stood like this for a while until Myrii arrived. "Did you find him?" She asked hopefully, even though she knew the answer would most likely be no.

"No. I see you didn't have much luck either".

The Keyblader shook her head. "No. But I found these". Handing over one of the ice creams to the Nobody, they both sat down. Gazing up at the sunset in relaxed silence.

"I wonder why the sun sets red?" Myrii blurted out all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Uh, I mean… it was just something my brother asked me once. Of course, I didn't know why either"

Her lips curving up into a small smile, Xelruna allowed herself a small chuckle.

"Is that funny to you? I guess it is a bit of an odd question. Especially coming from a prince".

"No, it's ok. Actually, my brother tried to answer that question. Took him a whole week to figure it out. Of course by then, the other kids got bored with it and didn't care anymore. Never told me what it was though so I don't know either".

They spent another few moments in silence before the raven-haired girl spoke again. "Do you… do you think he still remembers things like that?"

The pyro frowned in thought. "Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to tell. Without emotions to cling to, something small like that could easily be forgotten".

"Easily forgotten, huh?" The raven-haired girl stared down at her feet with a sad look on her face. "So, does that mean… he could… forget about me?"

Feeling the red-head reach out and grab her hand, she flinched. But other than that, the Keyblader didn't protest in any kind of way at the gesture. Instead she merely stared into the other woman's reassuring gaze.

"No way. You're not some small insignificant thought. Uh, I mean… you're his sister, of course he wouldn't forget about you. I didn't forget my brother now, did I?"

"True".

"Then don't worry". To emphasise her words, the Nobody gave Myrii's hand a squeeze. "He'll remember. You just focus on finding him, ok?"

The Keyblader nodded. "Ok, I'll find him. Even if searching for him takes me forever, I will find him".

Thinking back to her earlier conversation with Axel, Xelruna gave a small smile. "Hm, who knows? Maybe we'll find him a lot sooner. Maybe if we're lucky enough, we'll find him in a day or two".

At the thought of that actually happening, the raven-haired girl returned the smile with a bigger one of her own. "Now wouldn't that be wonderful".


End file.
